A concrete pavement is generally classified into a continuously reinforced concrete pavement and a plain joint concrete pavement depending on reinforcement of steel bars. In the continuously reinforced concrete pavement, the change of volume of concrete caused by temperature change or drying shrinkage is not artificially controlled using joints, but longitudinal steel bars are continuously positioned as much as about 0.7% to generate a tensile force when the volume of the concrete is likely to decrease, thereby causing cracks when a tensile stress exceeds a set tensile strength at any point.
In the continuously reinforced concrete pavement, since concrete should be placed after steel bars are positioned, when the concrete is placed, the concrete should be supplied at a side of a road to be constructed, which however is not easily applied to a domestic environment having a narrow work space.
In order to form the continuously reinforced concrete pavement, generally, a normal concrete with a slump of 40 mm or below is produced at a batcher plant and transported to a construction spot by means of a dump truck, and then the normal concrete is placed at once using a slip form paver. Since the slip form paver places concrete into a thickness of 250 to 300 mm as much as two or more lanes at once, the slip form paver is very heavy with a weight of 150 tons or more, and thus a lot of costs and time are required for installing the slip form paver.
The continuously reinforced concrete pavement generally uses a normal strength concrete, which however does not ensure long-term durability. The long-term durability may be ensured if a high-performance concrete is used for construction.
The high-performance concrete represents a concrete having high strength, high durability and high fluidity in comparison to a normal concrete where water, cement, aggregate or the like are mixed. The high strength means a strength of 35 MPa or above, the high durability demands freeze-thaw resistance of 90% or above, and the high fluidity means very excellent workability. Thus, the construction using the high-performance concrete ensures better durability in comparison to the construction using a normal strength concrete, thereby allowing inexpensive construction.